Mine
by Pseudo-anonymity
Summary: Wash's jealous side got the better of him, and now it gets him better. Takes place after War Stories. Smut.


**Mine**

_Takes place directly after "War Stories"_

_My first entry into both fanfiction and smut...let me know how I do, please!_

Wash pulled Zoe out of Mal's embrace. "We'll be in our bunk," Wash said firmly, his hand intertwined with hers. He guided her up the steps, and with one last derisive look at the captain, smacked Zoe's rear. Zoe heard herself give a little "ooh" of pleasure—her husband was back. His arm snaked around her waist as they walked towards their room. Wash opened the door, pushing her inside. When Zoe turned to await Wash's arrival, she found him already within arm's reach. He pulled her into a strong bear hug.

"You're mine. Gorram it, you're mine." Wash whispered in her ear. She felt her back hit the wall of the room. She was trapped, but instead of feeling threatened, she felt loved and protected. Wash kissed her fiercely, gently nipping at her bottom lip. "Mine. All mine, no one else but me."

"Yours," Zoe said, returning his passionate kiss. One of his hands was tangled in her hair, pulling her face up and towards him; the other firmly wrapped around her butt. Zoe let out a soft moan as Wash traced the roof of her mouth with his tongue. He ended the kiss gently, resting his nose on her, their breaths soft little pants.

"Mine," He repeated.

"Yours, Wash," Zoe replied.

His hands pushed her orange and cream wrap off her shoulders.

"Wait," Zoe whispered. "Let me take care of me…and you." Wash paused, waiting. Zoe knelt, her face at the same level as his crotch. He sucked his breath in, but she ignored his arousal, unlacing his boots. She gently eased his feet out, stripping off his socks. She rose, and began planting light kisses over his face as her hands undid buttons. Zoe gently pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Her fingers traced aimless patterns over his chest, through his springy chest hair. She bent and delicately kissed the four prominent burn marks. Her hands unbuckled his belt slowly, drawing out the motions, teasing. Rather than simply undoing his pants, Zoe opened the fly and let her fingers caress what she found. Wash's head tilted back in pleasure, his eyes rolling. Zoe took the opportunity to bite his neck. He shivered in pleasure. She noted gladly that as her stroking hand removed itself, he tried to follow. His pants were shortly on the ground.

"Sit," She ordered.

He complied, sitting on the edge of the bed. She peeled her dark brown tank top off to reveal a dark red bra. Wash sucked his breath in. She could see his body reacting further to her presence. Slowly she turned, removing her bracelets and her knot necklace. She bent over, to unlace her boots and to let him admire her posterior. He always seemed to enjoy her teases. Zoe heard him shift uncomfortably on the bed. She stepped out of her boots and turned back around to face him. His eyes glowed with love and anticipation. Zoe loosened the belt and dropped her pants to the floor, deftly stepping out of them.

She walked over to her husband, embracing him. His face fell in her cleavage. He began kissing the curves of her breasts, as one of his hands traveled up her spine to the clasp of her bra. In one deft motion, her bra was hanging only on its shoulder straps. Wash glanced at her face, and drew it off her body with his teeth. She raised herself to kiss his lips; they were much gentler, now that the previous jealous instinct had worn away.

"Zoe," he murmured, "I love you….and, and… I want you, right here, right now."

"I know."

His kiss again turned strong and passionate, wresting control from her. His hands slid down to her hips and removed her panties. Zoe stood there for him as he admired her. He stood and laid her softly on the bed. He kissed her lips, tender and passion, then traced a path down her neck her breasts, stomach, stopping where she shuddered in pleasure. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he took the first tentative lap. Her hips rolled gently at the promise of what was to come. His hands pressed tight to her butt as he kissed and sucked and lapped her. The waves of pleasure came, with them the moans.

She screamed his name as she reached her climax. He pulled himself up to her mouth, and let her taste herself.

"See," he whispered against her lips, "all mine."

Zoe's hands reached down and pulled his underwear. Her hands went to his hips as he settled into position. He looked deep into her eyes, and thrust. A guttural moan emanated from both as Wash started moving. Zoe saw stars as Wash moved, her body building into a crescendo. His thrusts became erratic. As they cried out together, she could feel him shudder and empty within her.

Zoe welcomed the crush of his body, the musk of their lovemaking, the feeling as he shrank within her. She gently traced aimless patterns on his back and cheek.

"And you're mine," she whispered in his ear.

Without opening his eyes, he rolled off her. Smiling, he pulled her into a spooning position. His face buried in her curls and his arm around her waist, Zoe could barely hear his whisper as he drifted off to sleep, "We're each other's."


End file.
